A Hogwarts Valentine's Day
by Captain Chibi Buckle
Summary: It's Harry's second year and it's Valentine's Day! But Harry and his friends, and Malfoy and his gang land themsleves in detetion. Harry is stuck with Snape, and Malfoy is stuck with Lockhart. It's a Valentine's Day we all want to remember!


This was created with the help of my John while we were on the phone. Thanks for the help John!  
This story takes place at the Hogwarts Castle on Valentine's Day. It is Harry's second year, with Lockhart teaching Dark Arts.  
I'll try to make longer stories later. Hope all of you enjoy!  
  
It was a cold morning in the castle halls. The same pink and red hearts that fell from the ceiling in the Great Hall were strung about the rest of the castle walls. Goblins dressed as cupids ran about the school, delivering the last of the Valentines to the students. One ran hurriedly to a huddled group of girls as Harry and Ron headed out of the Great Hall and on to the library.  
"I wonder if Hermione is studying or something." Harry asked Ron. Ron looked at him.  
"Of course she is," He said, "what else would she be doing? I don't think she'd be one to get in on this heart day stuff."  
"You're right," Harry said as they turned a corner, "usually." Both boys stopped. There in front of them were Hermione, Ginny, Malfoy, and his lackeys. Hermione held a Valentine heart made of red doilies in her left hand, and clutched her wand in her right. Ginny had also drawn her wand, as well as Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goy-, no, wait, he's still digging for his. Malfoy snickered as Harry and Ron ran up to them, bringing out their wands.  
  
"Hehehe, have you come to defend your girlfriends?" Malfoy's eye caught Goyle. "What are you doing?! You twit, hurry up!" At last Goyle found his wand.  
"Sorry Sir."  
"What girlfriend? I have a girlfriend?" Ron looked puzzled. Ginny blushed furiously, and daggers shot from Hermione's eyes. Harry stared at Malfoy.  
"What's your problem Draco?" He asked sternly.  
"Oh nothing." Malfoy smiled. "I was only curious as to who the heart was going to. Lockhart, or Potter?" Crabbe and Goyle snickered.  
"Shut up, Malfoy!" Ginny edged closer with her wand extended. Malfoy glared at her.  
"Oh, I'm so," There was a tugging at Malfoy's robes. All of the students looked down.  
"Roses are red. Violets are blue. The sun is real hot. And Malfoy is too." The goblin handed the card to Malfoy and ran off.  
(A sweat drop appears over Malfoy's head.)  
"I really wish the writer wouldn't send me Valentines." He grumbled. The Gryffindors all burst out in laughter. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other while they giggled. Harry bent over with laughter. Ron was on the floor, trying to pick himself up as he laughed. As Malfoy started to blush, a flash of green light shot out of Ron's wand.  
"Argh!" The students screeched in surprise as the light hit Crabbe, dead in the face. The force of the magic knocked him off of his feet. Malfoy looked unimpressed and Goyle scrambled to help him up. The students looked horror struck as Crabbe stood up, except Ron who immediately snickered. Crabbe had grown two extra large, pink ears at the top of his head. He had a nice curly, pink tall at his bottom, and the most lovely pig snout on his face.  
"It's an improvement, eh?" Ron laughed. Hermione turned to him.  
"Ron! You idiot!" She screeched. "Why weren't you being careful with your wand? You know it's broken! We are so."  
"Dead." All of the students whirled around. Professor Snape loomed over the students. Malfoy perked up.  
"I'm so glad you're here Professor." Malfoy lied. "They just attacked us for no reason! We were only on our way to the library to study our potions homework."  
"Really?" Snape grinned. "Well then, it seems to me that you four are in need of detention, with me, tonight. Oh, and how about 50 points from Gryffindor?" Ron groaned. "For each of you." Malfoy grinned. "Well, then. I shall see you later tonight." Snape turned on his heels and walked right into Lockhart.  
"Not so fast Professor Snape." Lockhart smiled, the girls swooned, the guys groaned, Snape looked like road kill. "I just happened to walk in the hall just as your Slytherins were harassing young Hermione here." Hermione sighed. "So it is only fair that they serve detention too, with me, tonight." Malfoy looked horror struck. "Oh, and points should be taken away from them as well, so 50 from you two, and 100 from you for starting this ordeal." He pointed at Malfoy. Lockhart looked at Crabbe. "You best go to the Hospital wing now if you want to make it in time for detention. I mean, you three still are getting the better deal." Lockhart laughed, and nodded to Harry. "Harry." Harry nodded back as Lockhart left the hall. Snape walked up to the Gryffindors.  
"Tonight then, after dinner. Don't be late." He then glanced around and left the hall. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle left and headed for the Hospital wing. Ron and Ginny Groaned.  
"Detention with Snape? This is terrible!" Hermione cried. Harry looked at them puzzled.  
"What are you three worried about?" They all looked at Harry. "Have you ever spent detention with Lockhart? We got off easy!"  
"You do have a point there, Harry. Hey, Hermione?" Hermione looked at Ron. "Who is that for anyway?" Hermione looked at her hand and blushed.  
"Um, no one." She stuffed the heart in her robes and ran off with Ginny at her heels.  
  
That night Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny headed down to the dungeons for detention. They passed Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle on their way.  
  
"Glad to see your face is better." Ron snickered at Crabbe. The pig additions to his body were gone, but his face was bordering between pink and purple.  
"Have fun in detention." Harry laughed. Hermione and Ginny smiled. Malfoy looked furious.  
"Just you wait, Pot-" Malfoy felt a tugging at his robes. All of the students looked down. "Oh no, not again." Malfoy groaned. The goblin/cupid cleared its throat.  
" I've looked to the East, I've looked to the West, And still in my heart, Malfoy is the best."  
"That wasn't even a good! Stupid writer." Malfoy turned and headed out of the dungeon, with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. The Gryffindors laughed.  
"Come on, or we'll be late." Harry said, starting on his way.  
  
Snape's classroom was dark and empty. The students crept in.  
"Hello?" Ron said. He turned to face the others. "Hey, if we don't find him in here, he really can't hold us up to our detention, right? Because we did come?"  
"Ron, we're over here, those are desks." Hermione scolded. "And yes he can, because we would just have to come back another day to serve it." Ron turned around felt around for them. When he found them, the students continued on through the classroom.  
"Does anybody see anything?" Ginny asked, standing really close to Harry.  
"Why didn't you just turn on the light?" The students all jumped as Professor Snape clapped his hands together, causing light to flood the room. Harry backed into a table. He turned around to it, and saw that it was covered with hundreds of tiny bottles. The others turned to face it.  
"I'm so glad that you made it to the table. That will be your detention tonight." Snape said.  
"Huh? What are we suppose to do with them?" Ginny asked. Snape smirked.  
"If you'll notice, none of them have labels." The students look, and indeed they didn't have any labels. Snape walked over to the desk with three quills, three small brushes, and a stack of small parchment paper. "You will have to sort through all of this and label each. When you're done you will have to organize them in Alphabetical order on the shelves over there." He pointed over to the far wall. "And you get only one book that has the potions listed in them."  
"Well that's not too bad. I think we can handle this. But why do we only get three quills and brushes?" Hermione said. Snape laughed.  
"Because I'm not finished with my instructions." He started. "Three of you will be making the labels and putting them on the bottles, and the fourth will be using the book to sort out the potions." Harry sighed, what a relief, he thought, Hermione will get the book and we'll be done in no time. "You have to find the glue first of all." Snape continued. "And Mr. Weasley will get the book. You can't leave until it is all sorted and I have verified them all. I'll be back in a few hours to check up on you." Snape thrust the quills, brushes, and paper at Harry, and thrust the book at Ron. He smiled, turned on his heels, and headed out of the classroom. Hermione, Ginny, and Harry looked at Ron, and at the table.  
"Does it seem like there's more bottles now?"  
"I can't believe Snape did this to us!"  
"Man, we're doomed."  
"Yeah, thanks for trusting me, guys!" Ron glared at them as he opened the book.  
  
Malfoy opened the door to Lockhart's classroom. He, Crabbe, and Goyle all stood in front of the open door. After a moment, Goyle spoke up.  
"So, who's going in first?" Malfoy looked at him, then at Crabbe.  
"I've got twenty sickles for the one who goes in first." Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other and made a mad dash for the door. They got stuck only for a minute, before finally squeezing their way through and crashing on the floor. Malfoy rolled his eyes before stepping through the door, and them, and finally on the floor in front of them.  
"What about our sickles?" The floor grounded Slytherins looked up at him.  
"I couldn't see who went in first." Malfoy said as Crabbe and Goyle picked themselves off of the floor. Malfoy snickered and looked around the room. There at the teacher's desk was Lockhart. He looked up at the boys and smiled. The boys looked horror struck. Lockhart was surrounded by red, pink, and gold candles. Hearts fluttered from the ceiling above his desk, like they did in the Great Hall. The lights were romantically dim, and two goblin/cupids posed in front of his desk.  
"Oh good!" Lockhart piped up. "I'm so glad you finally made it! Please have a seat at the desks in front of me." The boys cautiously made their way to the desks. The desks had hundreds of red and pink envelopes, pink quills, and gold inkbottles.  
"I needed help addressing my fan mail. I know it's going to be late for the holiday, but better late than never, that's what I always say!" Lockhart chuckled to himself. Crabbe and Goyle groaned. Malfoy started to groan when he felt a tugging at his robes.  
"Son of a bitch, again?" Malfoy looked at the desk where Lockhart sat, shocked by his language, but the goblin/cupids were still there, posing. Malfoy sighed a breathe of relief and looked down.  
"Damn it!" Crabbe, Goyle, and Lockhart looked at him. The goblin/cupid coughed, stepped back, and sang.  
"My love goes to one, the one I adore, and when I shot my arrow of love, it's Malfoy I'll score!" Then the goblin/cupid ran out of the room, leaving the Valentine with Malfoy.  
"Oh my God, I can't wait until this bloody holiday is over!" Malfoy leaned back in his chair. Lockhart smiled and jumped up from his seat.  
"Yes, well." He started, and the boys rolled their eyes. "It's always nice to receive note of love from someone special, and to bring you three back to what we will be doing tonight. I have received tons of Valentines this year, so much that I need help replying them." The boys groaned. "I just need you three to address my envelopes. I have the address all here for you, and then when you're done, you can be my autographed pictures in them." Lockhart smiled as he handed out the lists. Malfoy grabbed his and scanned it.  
"There must be two hundred or three hundred names on mine alone!" Malfoy protested.  
"Yes, well I can't help it if I have so many fans." Lockhart said as he returned to his desk and continued to autograph pictures of himself. Malfoy looked at his list again, when one of the names seemed to pop out at him.  
"Molly Weasley? Ha ha ha, I can't believe not all of the Weasleys names are on here." Malfoy laughed and showed it to Crabbe and Goyle. Goyle laughed as he looked down at his list, then he froze.  
"What's the matter with you?" Malfoy asked. Goyle looked at Crabbe, then at Malfoy. "What? Your mummy's name on there or something?" Goyle shook his head.  
"No, your mom's name is on here." Malfoy's eyes opened wide as he grabbed the paper from Goyle's hands. Sure enough it was there, towards the bottom. "Yes well, Mrs. Malfoy sends me fan mail all of the time." Malfoy looked at Lockhart. "Just the other day I got some interesting photos of her. I really should ask her to stop sending them."  
  
"I can't believe we're almost done! Who would've thought that Ron knew this much about potions?" Hermione smiled proudly at him. "I guess all of those study sessions really did help. Harry looked at her.  
"What study sessions?" He asked, looking next at Ron. Ginny giggled as Ron spoke up.  
"Uh, nothing Harry. Actually, I think it's a bit of Fred and George rubbing off."  
"What? You're not making any prank items, are you?" She scolded him.  
"No," Ginny said, "they've just shown us a lot of stuff. They're always mixing potions and stuff." Ginny finished putting a label on her bottle, then she carried it to the shelf.  
"Three bottles left!" Ron said cheerily as he turned the pages in the book. Harry and Hermione finished their bottles and placed them on the shelf.  
"Okay Harry, this one is a Sleeping potion, and Ginny this is Hornsall potion, and Hermione you get the Poison X potion." Ron closed the book and set it on the table while the other three finished labeling their bottles and placed them on the shelf. They only had to wait around a few minutes when Snape burst into the door.  
"What's this? Standing around, doing nothing during your detention?" He stopped in his tracks when he noticed that the table was empty. He eyes shot towards the shelves on the far wall, which were neatly stacked with the bottles. "Humph, you've finished, have you?" The students all nodded their heads. Snape walked over to the shelves and quickly scanned them. He then eyed the students for a moment before turning back to the shelves. Harry glared at him.  
Snape took his wand from his robes and shot a green light at the shelves. They shook lightly for a minute then stopped. Snape looked dumbstruck. He repeated the spell and once again the shelves shook lightly and stopped. Snape turned on his heels towards the students.  
"What was that spell for?" Hermione demanded. Snape glared at her.  
"15 points from Gryffindor for taking that tone with me. That spell would have shown me which ones you screwed up, but it seems that they were all done correctly. Your detention is done." The students all looked relieved as they raced out the door. "Just a minute, Mr. Weasley. Ron stopped and looked at Snape. "Since you did so good with these potions, I should expect you to do better in class." Ron grinded his teeth. "If your grades don't improve, then I shall assume that Hermione really did your job, and you four shall be back in detention."  
"Yes Sir." Ron stammered out before the students broke into a run towards their tower. Snape sat at his desk.  
"Of course that just figures." He said before grading homework.  
Once inside the Tower, the four students flopped down in the chairs and couches in the common area.  
"Man, it's almost midnight." Harry groaned. Ginny looked at Hermione.  
  
"So Hermione," She looked at Ginny, "don't you think you should hand out that Valentine? You're almost out of time." Hermione blushed and Harry stared at the ground. She stood up and walked to the couch where Harry and Ron were sitting and dug the Valentine out of her robes. Harry looked up at her. Ginny giggled.  
"Here." Hermione said, handed the Valentine to a shocked Ron. His entire face turned red.  
"What?" He said, taking the Valentine. "Wow thanks." He smiled at Hermione, who smiled back and took the remaining seat beside him. Harry got up and sat in the chair next to Ginny, who looked as though she would burst with excitement at any moment.  
"Okay, Ginny." Hermione cornered her with her eyes, Ginny's eyes opened wide. "Now it's your turn." Everyone looked at Ginny who looked back. She raised her eyes to the mantle place, where a clock was sitting. It was one after midnight.  
"Oh shoot, it's after midnight!" Ginny said, hopping up. "Looks like I'm too late. Well, then I'll just go to bed now." Hermione jumped up, almost taking Ron with her.  
"What? We worked all week on these and you aren't even going to hand yours out?" Ginny smiled at her.  
"Nope. Goodnight!" With that said she skipped up to her bedroom. Hermione slumped down on the couch.  
"You know, that just figures." She said, leaning on Ron.  
  
It was already three forty - nine when Malfoy stuffed the last picture in to the last envelope and sealed it. He then placed it on his teetering stack. Lockhart had long since gone to bed, and that's where he would have gone too, if those blasted goblin/cupids weren't pointing their arrows at him, Crabbe, and Goyle. They finally lowered their arrows when Crabbe finished his last envelope. The three then stood up, stretched, and headed down to the dungeons to bed.  
Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle bid each other goodnight as they headed to their beds. Malfoy reached his and started to pull back the curtains so he could climb in. Ah, he thought, this is almost like a dream, he looked at his bed, or a nightmare.  
"What the hell?" Goblin/cupids where piled on his bed, each holding a different Valentine from his one true love, the writer. They started clearing their throats and singing songs of love, waking up the other Slytherins.  
"Malfoy! Shut those things up!"  
"Damn it! How can I sleep with that racket?"  
"Hey, why don't you take those to the commons area if you're all going to sing!"  
"Malfoy you bastard! I'm wide awake now, thanks a lot!"  
"Great, I've been up all night, and now I can't sleep because of that noise!"  
"You owe me and Crabbe a hell of a lot of sickles for this one, Malfoy!"  
Malfoy rubbed his temples. "God this just figures." 


End file.
